Nexus Poison
A special poison created by Kyōya Shirogane, the likes of which is applied to all of his weapons, and his puppet's hidden weapons. Meant to serve more as a hallucinogen then anything else, the Nexus poison is a nonlethal drug meant to do two things. The first effect is to severely dull the victim's five senses as well as to cloud their mind and thoughts, making it extremely difficult for the victim to focus/concentrate on anything for more then a few seconds at most. The second effect of this poison is hallucinations. The Nexus Toxin causes the victim to experience wild and vivid hallucinations, the likes of which only become more realistic and nightmarish the longer the drug courses through the person's system. The drug is relatively fast acting, coming into focus in only a few minutes after entering the bloodstream, and gradually getting worse as time goes on. Kyōya has expressed extreme proficiency in applying this toxin in both liquid and gaseous form, applying the liquid form of the drug onto all of his weapons/puppet's weapons prior to battle, and equipping each of his puppets with the means to expel the gaseous form from their bodies, allowing Kyōya to manipulate the gaseous toxin as he sees fit with Smoke Ninjutsu. Stages of Poison Note: Even the slightest scratch/inhalation of the toxin can produce the following effects. There is a two turn time gap between the poison entering the system and the first stage taking place. This represents the poison taking the time to run through your bloodstream. Two turns after stage one will be the start of Stage Two and so on. (Ex. It will take 10 full turns in order to suffer from Stage Five of this poison.) Stage One: Target begins to suffer mild dizzyness and begins to notice that their reaction time is beginning to slow. Victims have often experienced seeing black splotches across their vision during this stage. No crippling effects have come into focus yet Stage Two: Target begins to experience the first real effects of the drug. Victims begin to lose sight of their main objective, and their degree of concentration gradually begins to fade, giving way to confusion and vulnerability. During this stage, the victim begins to lose their other senses, reporting of numbness in their body, ringing in their ears, their sense of smell begins to deteriorate etc. Stage Three: This is where the hallucinations start to set in. Victims begin to lose touch with reality, their ability to focus/concentrate on anything is severely impaired, as they begin to see visions of things that aren't there (Seeing people, hearing voices, swirling colors etc.). Victims also report extreme dizzyness and loss of balance during this time. Stage Four: Hallucinations become more intense and demonic in nature. Victims have lost nearly all touch with reality, and are rarely able to focus on anything except their own visions, their own suffering. Victims often begin to express their suffering through screaming, pulling at their hair etc. Stage Five: The final stage of the poison. At this point, the victim has completely lost touch with reality, having fallen into their own personal hell. Concentration/Focus on anything but their own visions is practically impossible. Dizzyness and loss of balance is at an all time high, victims having reported seeing it as an effort to even stand. Victims begin to show signs of insanity, ripping at their clothes/skin, screaming, ripping at hair etc. It would be nearly impossible for the victim to continue to fight after reaching this stage of the poison. The only way to cure one of this poison is through administering of the Nexus Antidote, which is within Kyōya's possession at all time.